Mage abilities
Mages use magical attacks, and multiple attacks from schools of magic. Arcanist A specialist of arcane magics, allowing the Mage to be adept at both combat and off the battlfield. *Conjugatory Learning: Passive, Conjugation is now a passive ability, and you recover 15% mana every second off the battlefield, and 5% during combat. *Mana Bulwark: Passive, reduces the loss of mana received from sources by 20%. *Arcane Armor: Makes arcane armor, reducing damage by 15% + X for 10 minutes or until enough damage is absorbed. Replaces Mana Armor. *Resurgence: Passive, You can now surge forward 15 yards, and the cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds. *Wild Arcanity: Passive, there is a 25% chance when you fully channel Wild Magic that your next Arcane Explosion will deal 10% more damage and cost 25% less mana. This effect cannot happen more than once every 2 minutes. *Chains of the World: Creates powerful magical chains using the mana and world's essence. On an enemy target, this lowers their movement and attack speed for 25%. If used on a friendly target or yourself, you move 20% faster for 10 seconds. *Mana Pool: Conjures a mana pool. Standing in the pool provides you with a buff where you will always have at least 25% of your total mana. Any other classes that stand in it instantly have their mana up to 50% if lower than 25%. Lasts 10 seconds. *Uplifting Refreshments: Conjures a refreshment table where players may receive food that can heal them for 40% of their maximum health. Can only be cast outside of combat. *Arcane Brilliance: Passive. Arcane damage increased by 10%. *Arcane Rockets: Deals X arcane damage every second for 5 seconds to the chosen target. *Ley Line Spear: *Arcane Burst: *Arcane Barrage: *Nether Warp: *Mirror Magick: Elemental *Flaming Armor: Deals fire damage. *Chilling Armor: Deals frost damage. *Lightning Armor: Deals storm damage. *Elemental Bomb: Replaces Fireball, Frostbolt, and Lightning Bolt. Deals X damage and can inflict the target with Y damage. *Evocation: Passive. Conjugation now restores 7.5% of your mana, but increases the damage of your next spell (Elemental Bomb, Fire Blast, Ice Cone, or Thunderbolt, or Mana Rupture) by 10% after a full channel. *Elemental Warp: Passive. Your Spell Warp also increases the damage taken by Fire, Frost, or Storm spells by 5%. *Fire Blast: Deals X damage instantly, and deals an additional Y damage if the target is under the effects of Combustion. *Ice Cone: Freezes all targets in front 5 yards, and increases their melee damage taken by 10% for 10 seconds. *Wild Elementalist: Passive. Your Wild Magic no longer needs to be channeled, an orb will channel the spell for you on use. *Burnout: Passive. When you take a critical hit, your next Elemental Bomb or Elemental Rain will deal 25% more damage. *Thunderbolt: Deals X damage in a circle, and Y damage to surrounding enemies. *Mana Rupture: Replaces Harmful Mana. Deals X damage to all targets within a 5 yard sphere. Deals 10% if the target uses mana. *Elemental Rain: Rains over the area, dealing Fire/Frost/Storm damage over Y seconds. *Archmage's Lesson: Passive, your Archmagic Blast will inflict 3 status conditions on the target. *Way of the Magical World: Passive. You take 25% less damage from swimming in lava, can breathe underwater for 25% longer, can walk on it in thin ice by jumping out, and you take 50% less fall damage over a certain limit. Ancient *(10) Miasma Bolt: Main attack. *(10) Ancient Shield: Surrounds the user with an ancient barrier, acting as an absorption shield. *(10) Humidify: Summons water at the location, filling all specific items with water and increasing your movement speed by 15% for 6 seconds. *(14) Remedy: Rids the user of one poison or disease effect, and also stops bleeding. *(18) Bloodbolt: Deals X damage, and heals the user for 22.5% of damage dealt. *(26) Soulbolt: Deals X damage, and regenerates the mana used for the spell over 15 seconds. Critical strikes double this effect. *(29) Teleport: Grants the mage the ability to teleport. Maximum 2 charges. *(32) Terra Barrage: Unhinges the very elements of the earth and slams them on the target. Terra Barrage functions as an interrupt. *(42) Blood Barrage: Deals X damage to all targets within 8 yards, healing the user for 16.5% of damage dealt. *(44) Disable: Disables the target, preventing them from using their last ability for 15 seconds, and abilities from the same school for 8 seconds. *(49) Magic Simulacrum: Copies the last spell used on the mage, and repels it back towards the enemy for 65% of the damage dealt. *(55) Soul Sunder: Deals X damage to all targets within 8 yards, and regenerates the mana used for the spell over 15 seconds. Critical strikes double this effect. *(61) Runes of Outhria: Passive. Using Terra Barrage or Weather Ball grants you three runes of Outhria, which allows you to use Bloodbolt, Soulbolt, or Miasma Bolt at a 25% reduced mana cost and they all cast 25% faster. *(67) Weather Ball: Deals X damage over 5 seconds as it approaches the target, then exploding for Y damage to all enemies within 5 yards of the blast. Weather Ball applies a stack of Weathered, increasing the damage taken from damage-over-time effects by 12% for 15 seconds. *(74) Miasmic Clysm: Summons a miasmic rupture in the ground, dealing X damage and applying a status condition on the opponent. *(83) Miasmic Wrath: Passive. Your Miasma Bolt and Miasmic Clysm now deal two random status condition to the target out of burn, bleed, or poison. *(86) Tables Have Turned: Passive. When you have less than 25% health or mana remaining, you gain a free Bloodbolt or Soulbolt without mana cost even on cooldown. Bloodbolt will heal for 7% more when used this way, and Soulbolt will generate 15% more mana for the mage in the case if it were used. *(92) Master Magician: Passive. Increases your SP. ATK by 15%, and your critical chance by 10%. *(95) Asylum: Summons an asylum, rooting the mage in place, but healing them for (SP. ATK x 11.3) over 8 seconds and increasing their spell damage by (SP. ATK x 8.35). *(100) Archmagic Blast: Deals 650% damage. *(104) Call of the Archmage: Increases the damage of your Archmagic Blast by 25% and area of effect range for your Miasmic Clysm, Soul Sunder, and Blood Barrage by 3 yards. *(110) Ancient Metamorph: Turn into an Ancient Sage, granting a 20% haste and 35% damage increase for 12 seconds.